rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Peja
Ryszard "Peja" Andrzejewski - Polish rapper. Born September 17, 1976. Peja Associated acts Ski Skład and Slums Attack. Peja was the recipient of the Fryderyk prize in 2002. Discography Production (1993) Slums Attack - Staszica (demo) (1995) Slums Attack - Studio Czad (demo) * (1996) Slums Attack - Slums Attack * (1996) Slums Attack - Mordercy (singiel) * (1997) Slums Attack - Zwykła codzienność * (1998) Slums Attack - Całkiem nowe oblicze * (1998) Slums Attack - I nie zmienia się nic * (1999) Slums Attack - Otrzuty (remixes) * (2001) Peja/Slums Attack - Na legalu? * (2002) Peja/Slums Attack - Na legalu + (2CDs, including remixes and radio versions) * (2002) Slums Attack - Uliczne historie (compilation) * (2003) Ski Skład - Wspólne Zadanie * (2004) Slums Attack - Całkiem nowe oblicze/Nie zmienia się nic (Reissue) * (2005) Peja/Slums Attack - Najlepszą obroną jest atak (2CDs) * (2006) Peja/Slums Attack - Fturując * (2006) Peja/Slums Attack - Szacunek Ludzi Ulicy * (2008) Peja/Slums Attack - Pietnastak (live) * (2008) Rychu Peja - SoLUfka — Styl życia G'N.O.J.A. * (2009) Rychu Peja SoLufka - Na serio * (2010) Rychu Peja SoLUfka - Czarny wrzesień (illegal) * (2011) Slums Attack - Reedukacja * (2012) Slums Attack - CNO2 * (in preparation) Slums Attack/ Jeru the Damaja/ O.S.T.R. - ? * (in preparation) Rychu Peja SoLUfka - Książe Video clips * (1997) "Czas przemija" * (2001) "I kto ma lepiej" ft. RDW * (2002) "Być, nie mieć" * (2002) "Głucha noc" * (2002) "Mój rap, moja rzeczywistość" * (2002) "Właściwy wybór/Randori" * (2002) "Jest jedna rzecz" - clip promoted the album "Na legalu?" * (2003) "Jeden taki dzień" * (2004) "Dzień zagłady" * (2005) "Kurewskie życie" * (2005) "Reprezentuje biedę" * (2005) "Brudne myśli" * (2005) "Co Cię Boli?!" * (2006) "Szacunek ludzi ulicy"' * (2007) ''"SLU Trzy litery/Duchowo mocny" * (2007) Stoprocent tour 2007 * (2007) "Kiedy proszę" Sandra feat. Peja Guest performances * (1999) Parafun - Jedna Siła Jeden Cel (on "Gadka") * (2001) Various Artists - Blokersi Soundtrack (tracks: "Chłopaki którzy walczą - skit", "Sianko z muzyki - skit" oraz "Nie zmienia się nic") * (2002) Owal/Emcedwa - Rapnastyk (as ''Ski Skład on "Kontrast")'' * (2002) Magiera & L.A. - Kodex (produce album) (on "Mnie to nie zachwyca")' * (2002) WWO - We własnej osobie (on "Chcesz być taki") * (2003) 52 Dębiec - P-Ń VI (as Ski Skład on "Kto")" * (2003) ''Sweet Noise - Revolta (on "Jeden taki dzień") * (2003) Włodi - ... Jak nowonarodzony (on "Odrzucili opcje") * (2003) Dj Decks - Mixtape Vol.3 (on "Cały ten rap") * (2004) Analogia - Esensja czysta (on "Byłem pewien") * (2004) Zipera - Druga strona medalu (on "W Konwencji Rap") * (2005) ''Glon - NLB - Nieznośny luz bycia (on "Wieżowiec", "Luta w huii dobrze w huii") * (2005) Wojtas - Moja gra (on "Zło") * (2006) Waco - Sampler vol.1 (on "Promuj Męskie") * (2006) Deszczu Strugi - Mixtape Prosto (on "Pod Prąd") * (2007) Brahu - Wchodzę do gry (on "Miejska giełda") * (2007) Fu - Krew i Dusza (w utworze "Gangsterskie fanaberie") * (2007) Gural & Matheo - "Manewry Mixtape Z Cyklu Janczarskie Opowieści" (on "Na Żywo Z Poznania") * (2007) ''Sandra - Wszystko albo nic (on "Kiedy proszę") Category:Rappers